RWBY: Of Fang and Claw
by Conna McCanna
Summary: (AU) In a Remnant where it is faunus, not humans, who hold the majority, where the basics of the world have been turned on their side, what stories are to be told, in a world of Fang and Claw? A world where the Broken Fang fight to overthrow their faunus oppressors? (Faunus AU, Wolf Ruby, Artic Fox Weiss, Bear Yang, and human Blake!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of his amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum, I give you….

RWBY: Of Fang and Claw

Chapter one: Journeys and beginnings.

Ruby bustled about the room, her ears perked and her motions jittery, filled with an overflowing exuberance, and, if she was going to be honest with herself, more than a bit of nervousness. She was going to BEACON! Beacon, the most prestigious combat academy in all of Remnant! The same one that her older sister, Yang, was attending! Her father had taken it well, all things considered. She continued to pack, trying to make sure she had everything she needed, her eyes roaming over to her sweetheart resting in it's usual place on her little workbench in her room. Crescent Rose, her darling true partner. The extension of her soul that she had found with the help of her Uncle Qrow.

She knew that Yang had already packed, since she had known for months that she was going to be attending Beacon, well, packed as much as Yang ever did beforehand. She smiled as her ear twitched, hearing her father and sister talking down in the living room. She couldn't make out what was being said, not exactly, but she decided to give them what privacy she could. If she had been a human, she was sure she wouldn't even have been able to hear them at all, but to her faunus senses, the smells and little bits she caught pretty much could fill in the blanks, if she let them.

If she knew them, and she did, they would be talking and there would be probably a lot of hugging going on. The two bear faunus were very..Huggy...people. Mind you, she didn't mind, being a rather huggy-feely person herself, but it took some getting used to from others. Or at least, it seemed like that to her. She took a breath, running her hand lovingly over her sweetheart, and checking Crescent Rose for about the hundredth time, finding a sense of peace in the feel of her, the smell of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her dad knocks on the door "Little Red? It's time to go. I know you're going to do fine, so stop fretting so much. Signal has prepared you as much as it can, and I know you're ready for Beacon, or Professor Ozpin would never have invited you in. Take a breath, and finish packing." The bear faunus pauses outside of her door, a warm smile on his face as he breaths in the scent of his daughter, so much like the scent of her mother, but distinctly her own, as well. He wasn't exactly happy with his daughters following the path they had chosen, but in the end, they were very much their mother's daughters, and there was really nothing that would have stopped them from going this route.

After he has left, Ruby quickly finishes her packing and gently closes her door, leaning her head against the door and breathing in the scents that mean 'Home' to her again before settling her sweetheart in its stowed form at the small of her back and her luggage at hand. She smiles as she sees Yang stepping out of her own room, doing much the same thing as she turns and winks to Ruby.

"Are you ready, pup? We are going to take on Beacon, and make it our own! The next step is right before us, the beginning of our journey! In four years, we will be full fledged Huntresses, and it's going to be AWESOME!" she punches her hand into the air, all exuberance and wildness. Ruby rolls her eyes at her sister's usual nickname for her, and follows her towards the docks to board their flight to Vale and Beacon.

Glynda goodwitch, combat instructor, mage, Lioness. Very few things could faze her, or rattle her. The one person who did it more often than not sat before her, calmly sipping from his usual mug. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy was an enigma to everyone, even his right hand lady. She continued her agitated pacing, her ever handy crop in hand "Ozpin! Why, exactly, are you letting most of these people enter the academy? Most are not ready! There are incomplete transcripts, and even one who is two YEARS too young! She CERTAINLY is not ready! And at least one set of transcripts that are so sketchy, I would not be surprised to find that they had been forged!" She states as she paces back and forth, back and forth, her golden ears flicking in an agitated manner, and the calm indifference she gets from Ozpin is most CERTAINLY not setting her at ease.

Ozpin looks up at her, glancing at her over his ever present glasses as he reclines in his chair, the massive clockwork of the Tower turning serenely around them. "If they were not ready, they would not be here, Glynda. You and I both know that. I have made mistakes in the past, yes, but these are not going to be added to that list. Miss Rose has been fully vetted by that dusty old Qrow, and her sister is a formidable fighter in her own right. And you are talking about our young lion, Mr. Arc, are you not? I see...Potential..In him. The kind of potential and drive that this school was built to enhance and focus. You and I both know that trying times are ahead, and that the light that leads us out of the darkness that is looming on the horizon could very well be lit here, now." he steepled his hands, resting them on his cane as he stares her down without even attempting to. A fact that the human headmaster finds mildly amusing at times.

Glynda stops her pacing, looking at him as she takes a long breath "I still do not think they are ready, Ozpin. We haven't even talked about some of the others that I have concerns about. What about that young lady, Blake Belladonna? A human, with her rather sketchy record, and no listed formal training to speak of passes the tests, easily. What lies in her past? What secrets is she hiding?" She resumes her pacing, stopping when he speaks.

"Ready or not, we don't have time, Glynda. They will be ready, because they must be." He sips from his mug, eyes distant. "We all must be."

Ruby Rose shifted excitedly as she sat next to her sister, her ears perked up atop her head and her hood resting lightly on her shoulders as she just about vibrated in place, waiting with all the patience of an over eager puppy next to the relaxed blonde brawler at her side. Said tower of sleek muscle, ample bosom and attitude flips her hair, her ears flicking from among her wild mass of hair with an amused motion as she looks down to her sister "Heel, Pup. No need to get all hyper yet. You're going to be fine."

Ruby Rose sighs and looks up at her sister, her ears drooping a bit "I don't want them to think I'm special just because I got into Beacon two years early, sis…" she says softly, her scent filled with nervousness and worry. Her ears flatten back onto her head, vanishing into her messy black and red locks, the little red points barely visible.

Yang Xio Long laughs, a heartfelt sound as she engulfs her younger sibling into her, appropriately, bear hug and gives her a loving squeeze "But you are special, Rubes! You're my darling, talented little sister! They are going to love you, you will see! You will be the bee's knees!" she says as she gives another squeeze.

Ruby pants and whines, sounding and smelling distressed "Yang...Need...Air...Please…." she gasps out, then sways as her sister gently lowers her to the deck of the airship. She looks up at the blonde brawler "But Yaaaang, I don't want to be the bee's knees! I want to be a normal girl, with normal knees!"

Any further comment that Yang might have had was cut off when the screen lit up with something besides the news that people had been ignoring. A tall, elegant faunus with lion's ears perched atop her head was gazing intently out of the screen, her bearing screaming her status where her scent couldn't. "Welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and I will be one of your teachers for the four years you will be attending Beacon. All of you have come here, from one of the preparatory combat schools seeking to become Hunters and Huntresses and enter a much larger world than many of you have ever seen. While you are here, we expect you to excel, and to follow the rules to the letter. Just a reminder, that means no marking any territory that is not yours, or your teams. Respect the rights and privileges of others at all times, and we won't have any issues. You are the best of the best, or you would never have been allowed here. That means we all expect great things from all of you. To be a Hunter or Huntress means to live your life in service to others, to place the well being of those that can not defend themselves before your own. For some of you, this is part of your nature, for others, it will become a driving part of who you are. I trust that you will find here a purpose, a place to belong, whether you are faunus , or human. Welcome to Beacon." She says with an imperious tilt of her head, clearly stating to any and all who are watching who is the Alpha.

Ruby is staring at the now dark screen, mouth hanging open just a bit as the points at the screen, ears flicking as she glances over to Yang excitedly "Sis! Sis! I met her, and she was all cool and imperious and scary! It...Was…..Awesome! And scary, like when Uncle Qrow is sober. Not that that happens much, but but but…." she would have continued her rant if Yang hadn't started to pet her on the top of her head.

"Calm down, pup. You are going to meet a lot of interesting people, and do a lot of amazing things in the next four years." She says as they exit the now docked airship, the blonde bombshell walking with a gait that could be defined as 'Casual sexy'. She stretches, which causes more than a few turned heads and potential nosebleeds as she grins down at Ruby.

Ruby, for her part is staring around at all the students, ears perked excitedly as she looks at their weapons "Yang! Look! A flamethrower axe! And is that a machine gun mace! That is sooo cool!" she pants, eyes wide open and quivering, just a bit. She is snatched, literally, from her wide eyed wonder by a powerful hand grabbing her by the back of her hood and lifting her into the air.

"Rubes, are you even listening to me?" Yang says in a long suffering tone as she looks down at the little pup that is currently dangling in front of her, her ears laid flat in apology as she looks at her older sister.

Ruby gives her older sister her best puppy dog eyes, reeking of apology as she hangs her head "But Yang, why do I need to meet new people, I have you? And and weapons are so cool! They are an extension of us, so if I get to know their weapons I get to know them, right? Right?" she looks up at Yang, clearly continuing a very, very long argument.

Yang laughs and sets her down, ruffling her hair affectionately "Well….Actually...I see my friends over there, I gotta go! Go, meet people! And talk about things BESIDES weapons!" she says as she dashes off, leaving a dizzy Ruby stumbling in her wake.

At the docks, a young lady with flawless white hair, smooth white skin that is only marred by a scar over her left eye, and an outfit consisting of mostly whites, blues and red trim stands waiting for the servants to finish unloading her gear. She adjusts her bolero jacket, the symbol of her house proudly emblazoned across her back as she sweeps those before her with an imperious gaze, preening just a bit inside as the little signs of deference are made to her instinctively. Her fox ears perk forward, staying at that perfect angle that sets her whole appearance off just so. Yes, Weiss Schnee knew how to make an entrance, and how to command a room. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, no less was expected of her. From her outfit, to her hair, even her scent, nothing was left to chance, nothing was not prepared for. She strode with a proud, some would even say arrogant, stride towards the academy never looking back to make sure that her servants were behind her. Of course they were, where else would they be? That would be why she didn't see the girl that stumbled into her baggage, but the commotion drew her attention, and her ire instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of their amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum, I give you….

Journeys and beginnings, pt 2

As the screeching and screaming started, the scolding and accusations flowed, a young lady with amber eyes, long raven hair and a silken bow topping her head that set off her black, purple, and white outfit rather well, watched the tirade with a subtle smirk. She watched the white-haired fox faunus scolding the red themed wolf faunus, shaking a bottle of Dust at her. She knew that she was missing part of the fight that was happening in front of her, being nose blind and not instinctually aware of the body language. Everyone was more than a bit surprised when there is a flash and explosion as the wolf sneezes, igniting the Dust cloud that surrounds them. Blake does her best to remain unobtrusive, and definitely does not smirk. Not at all. If there is one thing that Blake Belladonna does well it is acting uninterested.

She knows enough about how the faunus work and interact to figure out some of the ...less obvious points right off. The Schnee is most certainly an Alpha, but that is not a surprise. The red-themed wolf is almost certainly a beta or even omega. She watches as, with one last scowl and aggressive tilt of her ears the fox goes flouncing off, leaving the little wolf sitting there, thoroughly cowed, on the walk. Blake starts to walk off, her nose back in her book before she sighs and steps back, looking down at the young wolf. "It's never a good idea to upset a Schnee, they can be rather…..Forceful about things." She comments dryly, keeping all traces of emotion out of her voice and posture.

The little wolf stares up at her, blinking a bit "Umm...I kind of noticed. I didn't mean to do that, but I...Kind of just...it well..It just happened?" she looks apologetic, confirming Blake's suspicions about her. She observes her silently for a moment, then slowly offers her hand to help the smaller girl up.

As she is hefted up by the human...Yes, definately a human, before her, Ruby can't help but stare. It wasn't that she hadn't SEEN humans before, they were just really rare on Patch. She clears her throat, adjusting her hood and canting her head to the side a bit before remembering what her father and teachers had taught her and offering her hand "I'm Ruby Rose, It's...Really nice to meet you?" She started strong, but kind of lost steam by the end.

Blake gives her a little smirk "Blake. Blake Belladonna. Are you here to visit a student, Ruby?" she asks, watching her without watching her. A handy talent to have when you are dealing with the faunus.

Ruby smiles, shaking off her mood quickly. "I'm actually, going to school here. I know I'm young, and I got pushed ahead two years, but I really just want to be a Huntress and fight monsters and save people because it's awesome and exciting and romantic, and it helps protect the Pack…" she trails off, staring at the human before her, her little nose working. "Hey Blake? Can I ask you something?" She hedges softly.

Blake looks at her, looming over the smaller girl and looks at her with her disinterested amber eyes. "What did you want to ask, Ruby?"

Ruby stares at her some more "Why do you smell of cat?" she asks in a simple, honest tone of voice, before realizing she is speaking to empty air. She blinks, and sees the human walking off, and hurries to follow her, a constant stream of questions slipping from her lips, and meeting the cool, unresponsive wall that is Blake.

Yang Xiao Long strutted along with some of her friends, breaking hearts and causing whiplash as she passed through the commons, a force of nature at work. Those closest to her were used to the random hugs, shoulder punches and just sunny nature that was the buxom brawler. Those that were not used to her, not so much. Her heritage tended to make others a bit shy, at least at first around her. Bears were not exactly known as 'friendly' in a lot of circles, a thought that Yang was quick to change when she could. She did her best to not let other's initial reactions get to her, the sudden smell of worry or fear, the closing off of body language and tendency to either look away, or look in challenge to her entering their area. The fact that she had little care for 'personal space' didn't exactly help things, either.

With a grin like the sun peaking out from behind the clouds she walks up behind one of her old friends chatting away with some of the other new students. Yang proves she can be surprisingly sneaky as she closes in, arms at the ready. The Otter faunus she is stalking remains unaware, the slight breeze blowing in the wrong direction. The Deer she is talking to catches sight of Yang's approach, and freezes right there, mid sentence. The soon to be huggee stops, staring at her before slowly turning around and letting out a startled 'Eeep' as she becomes the next victim of hurricane Yang, who envelopes her in one of her 'special' hugs that she saves for those fortunate, or unfortunate enough, to have been long time friends. It isn't until she lets her gasping friend go with a sunny little laugh and a wave and wanders off that the other faunus present actually starts to breathe again, the panic from the unexpected appearance of Yang wearing off.

The rather startled deer faunus looks to her new friend, eyes wide and says simply "Who, or what, was that? She just...Walked right up and latched on. I thought she was going to break you or something…." she trails off, watching the buxom brawler strutting off, waving and hugging seemingly at random.

Her companion shakes her head and laughs "You will get used to her. That's Yang, and everything you thought you knew about Bears? Well...Forget it." she laughs and stretches, glad to be able to breath and enjoying the usual scent of lilacs, gunpowder and bear that hangs around Yang.

Weiss struts through the campus like she owns it, but that is not surprising at all. One would expect no less from her. Her carefully schooled manner and bearing hides the rush of agitation that fills her, the expensive artificial scents she wears masks her own when they are in chaos. "I can't believe that...That little dolt! Who does she think she is, messing with my perfect entrance!" she thinks as she smiles down at the lesser beings around her. The greetings from others in her social circle are met with the usual cold indifference and superior attitude, just as one would expect of a Schnee. Her body language remains perfect, an air of dominance just shy of an open challenge, but a challenge of sorts none the less, one that others can't help but defer to. She stops and engages in more idle chat, pointless banter just to fill the emptiness. Meaningless, but necessary. Just like Father and Mother taught her.

Eventually, the students make their way to the hall, mingling and settling themselves into this group. Some take rather naturally to a mixed, large gathering like this, others, not so well. Minor issues of precedent and order are held off for now, until the teams are organized at least. The humans are the outsiders her, unaware of most of the banter and social organization that is going on. A certain amber eyed black haired beauty stands apart from all of them, quietly observing and counting on her secret weapon to remain pretty much unobserved and unattended by both groups.

Ruby and Yang meet up, with a rather distraught wolf faunus growling and punching Yang in the shoulder "You abandoned me! You abandoned me, then I ran into this angry girl and I blew up!" she whines, looking rather distraught and reeking of stress.

Yang just laughs, holding up her hands "Pup, if you didn't get out and meet new people, then you would just sit in your corner with your precious Crescent Rose and ignore the world. And you already had a meltdown? How, it's been, like, an hour!" She guffaws as she engulfs Ruby in a hug, again.

There is an angry "You!" from behind them, causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms with a whine and a 'It's happening again!" The two sisters look at the source of the yell, and see a rather angry looking Arctic Fox faunus standing there, hands on her hips.

"You almost blew us off the cliff! And you could have ruined my outfit! Aren't you a little young to be here? This is a serious school, where we fight monsters, you know! And Dust is not something to be played around with!" she is all agressive, her stance, her smell, everything reeks of dominance and distress.

Yang looks at the pup in her arms and shakes her head "You really DID blow up…." she sets Ruby down and looks at Weiss, hands raised "Why don't you both just calm down, and work this out. You got off to a bad start, yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be friends. It's better to get along than to be mad at each other, ok, Princess?" she says as she looms over the smaller Fox faunus before her, an unconscious show of dominance.

Ruby twitches as she stands before them, trying to decide what to do. Taking a deep breath she steps between them raising her hands. She softly whines "We really shouldn't fight, why can't we all just, get along?" Her speech starts off strong but quickly once again fades off at the end.

Blake watches what's going on from a distance, her amber eyes slitted. She hides behind her book, breathing relaxed and easy. She decided to watch events, since the actions of an Alpha holds so much more sway.

The uneasy stand-off is interrupted when the Headmaster steps forward. His gaze sleeps over the assembled students, the lioness at his side. The students stand relatively quiet as he starts to speak. "I wish to welcome you all to Beacon, where you hope to become Hunters and Huntresses, the sword and shield that protect the people. You hope that the training you receive here will help you achieve this goal. What I see before me is wasted energy and potential, waiting to be shaped. Only time will tell if you will achieve your goals. Good night, and good luck." He leaves the stage as the lioness steps forward, her ears at an assertive, aggressive cant.

"Tonight, you will sleep in the great hall. I remind you once again, no marking of territory or laying claim to anything that is Not yours, or those that will soon to be part of your team's. Sleep well, for tomorrow will be trying." Glynda says days before she sweeps off the stage as well, leaving the students to settle in.

The students slowly break up, congregating into their various social circles, talking quietly among themselves. The humans sit off to the side, for the most part, They are left to their own devices, literally missing half of the conversation that goes on around them. One in particular sits apart from even the other humans, her amber eyes seemingly locked onto the pages of her book, while watching the subtle interactions of the Faunus around her, able to clue into some of the unspoken words. She looks up as a blonde Bear faunus drags the red-themed Wolf from earlier towards her, waving he hand in an enthusiastic, vibrant way.

Yang smiles, as she drags Ruby towards what she sincerely hopes will be a good friend for her socially awkward young sister. Her waving and extroverted smile doesn't seem to be scaring her sister's potential new friend off. A surprisingly hot looking human, but….Ruby! Yes, Ruby! "Hello! What are you doing over here?" she calls out, swinging her sister in front of her and placing her back onto the ground. She gives her sister an encouraging little push.

Blake looks up, her eyes lidded and studying the two sisters dismissively. "Hello. I'm reading my book. Which I will continue to do." she says and goes back to reading her book, clearly hoping that the two of them will get the hint. Her hopes die just a bit as they do not, in fact, wander off like they were supposed to.

The taller of the two shakes her head, commenting to her sister "I think this one might be a lost cause, Pup. She doesn't seem that….talkative." Yang states as she places a hand on one well-formed hip. Internally, she adds 'Rude' to the list along with 'Cute' and 'Hot'. Still in the positive, but that would depend on how well she interacts with her sister or not.

Ruby looks at the girl reading her book, who seems to be wearing a bow that smells of cat, the scent is old and faded, but clearly marking her as someone important, so she takes a chance. "I like books, too. Yang used to read them to me all the time when I was little. I guess….They were like friends to me, when I was a little girl. Tales of heroes and villians, hope and sorrow. I think they are the reason I decided to be a huntress, to try and live out those fantasies from my girlhood. I want to be a hero who saves people, not just Faunus, but all people." she says as she leans in, an unconcious plea for acceptance.

Blake looks up, carefully marking her place and looking at Ruby "That….Is surprisingly philosophical, from someone so young. And who is this here with you, Ruby?" She asks, looking over the Bear faunus standing next to Ruby. The closeness of the two, and the ease that they interact speaks of long closeness, but she wasn't quite prepared for Ruby's answer.

Ruby grins and leans towards Yang, once again showing a closeness and acceptance of her "This is my big sister Yang. We are from Patch, and...I really hope we can be friends?" she places her hands under her chin, turning the full force of the puppy dog eyes onto Blake. Yang just rolls her eyes in response, knowing full well the power of her sister's most secret of secret weapons. The dreaded Wolf Pup Eyes.

Blake wilts under the intense, adorable gaze and sighs, looking up at them "I will….Consider it. But for now, we really should be heading to bed, tomorrow could be a very long day." she says and moves to do just that, leaving the sisters to break into a brief, and all too physical for Blake's ideas of physical interaction, exuberant hug before they wander back off, Ruby talking a million miles an hour and Yang glancing once back over her shoulder before turning back to her sister, tossing her mane of golden hair.

Elsewhere, Weiss is running the circuit of society that has gathered here, setting her own subtle power play into motion, taking care to keep track of the web of dominance that is already forming among the upper echelons of the students, and innerly preening as she is sure that before the end of the year, she will be the top first year.

AN

I have had a few requests, so I will seek to answer them now.

On Faunus/non faunus. The humans we have/will see at first are:

Blake Belladonna, of team RWBY

Velvet Scarlitina, of team CVFY

Professor Ozpin, of Beacon

So far, those are the existing characters that are human.

Now, for the Faunus:

Weiss Schnee, of team RWBY: Arctic Fox

Yang Xiao Long, of team RWBY: Bear

Ruby Rose, of team RWBY: Wolf

Coco Adel, of team CVFY: Mink

Fox Alistair, of team CVFY: Red Panda

Yatsuhashi Daichi, of team CVFY: Fox

And I will keep updating as I go!

Any further questions or suggestions, please PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of his amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum, I give you….

Forever Fall, part 1

The morning saw the various students moving about the campus, preparing themselves for the trial to come. Breakfast was eaten, gear was readied, and plots and plans were being made. Some devious, some benign, and some, well, rather humorous in nature.

"We need a signal, a secret signal. One that will let us know that we are close to each other!" The goat-legged Faunus exclaimed in a cheerful tone to her snake-skinned companion of many years. Nora Valkyrie, the potent pummeler of all things not sloths looked thoughtful for a moment, then pounded her fist into her hand "I know! Can you make a sound like a sloth?" She looks at Lie Ren, bouncing a bit on her hooves.

Lie Ren, the snake skinned Faunus brushed his black hair with it's purple streak and sighed a long-suffering sigh "Nora? I don't think that Sloths make much noise….." he says softly, his weapons vanishing into his sleeves. He looks towards her at her excited noise.

"That's what makes it so perfect! No one would ever expect we are together!" she fidgets, looking at her hands "Not, together together, you know…" she says as she follows Ren, skipping along.

Weiss eyes her prey, making sure that everything is in order. 'Scent, check. Clothes, perfect. Smile and demeanor, impeccable. I've got this.' she thinks to herself as she advances on the star athlete and arena champion who is currently finishing preparing herself, her long red feathers trailing from the back of her head like the fall of more conventional hair.

Pyrrha Nikos, star athlete and arena champion was adjusting her armor and gear one last time, a ritual from her time in the arena. The bird Faunus watched the approaching Schnee heiress out of the corner of her eye, wondering why she was walking over towards her so intently. She judged her stance, bearing, smell and little visual cues, all so carefully controlled, so carefully schooled and thought that she probably wanted something. So many had approached her in that manner over the last few years, it was hard not to recognize it. She smiled a smile that usually seemed to put that type off for the simple reason that it was genuine, not some carefully schooled and practiced artifice. She had vowed years ago to remain true to herself, and she would.

Weiss pauses for a moment, taking in the smile and bearing of the girl, and shakes her head as she keeps the smile on her face "You're Pyrrha Nikos, are you not?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

Pyrrha smiles and nods "Yes, that would be me. And you are?" She asks politely, adjusting her shield on her back, sliding her sword into place. She might not enjoy this social game, but it's what is required of her. And she had to admit, it was the price of being a nice faunus in this rather superficial world of status she had placed herself into.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and I was thinking that we would make a great team. The smartest girl in the school, and the best athlete. Together, we would be unstoppable!" She finds herself going off, just a bit and gives an annoyed little growl as a rather scraggly looking Lion faunus walks right up, not smelling nearly as confident as he tries to appear.

Jaune Arc smiles at the white-haired object of his desires, trying to keep his nervousness buried deep. Controlled breaths and confidence, his dad always said, that was the key. "You know who else is pretty amazing? Me. Jaune Arc. I have a spot on my team reserved for you, snow angel. But you should hurry, spots are filling fast!" He tries his best to project confidence, that he is an alpha, even though he knows, deep down, that he isn't. But confidence! Be the man you want to be! That is the key, or so his dad and mom always told him.

Weiss turns to look at him, staring him down, her posture and bearing screaming dominance. "Do you even have any idea who I am? Who she is? What makes you think that...You...are even worthy of speaking to us?" She looks up at him, ears alert, posture threatening.

Jaune wilts just a bit "You're….Weiss Schnee, I heard your friends talking about you. You know, last night." He turns to Pyrrha, who just waves, friendly as ever. "I...can't say I know who you are though?" He trails off, put a bit on his back foot from the show of dominance of the little ice queen.

Weiss stares at him "And her? You really have no clue who she is? This is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated top of her class at Sanctum." At his blank stare she continues "She has won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row, a new record" He continues to look at her blankly as she gets even more aggravated. "She's on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes cereal box!"

At that he gasps, and looks at Pyrrha "That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Weiss looks even less impressed with him, since THAT is the one thing that seems to have impressed him.

Pyrrha looks down, a bit shy suddenly "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal is not very good for you…." she says as Weiss cuts back in.

"After hearing all of that, do you seriously think you are in any position to be asking either of us to be on your team?" Weiss asks, ears perked and posture erect, clearly showing her dominance.

Pyrrha smiles softly as she puts her hand on his shoulder "Actually, Jaune, I think you would be a great leader." she says with that same gentle, easy tone of voice.

Jaune smiles and grins, his confidence returning "Oh, stop it…" he says, grinning.

"Yes, please stop it." Weiss deadpans, ears flattening just a bit. "This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged, nor should you give someone like him false hopes."

Jaune swaggers a bit, leaning towards Weiss. "Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I think I can still find a spot for you." He says.

Weiss backs off, just a bit before her ears snap back up and her back goes straight "Really, that is quite enough. Pyrrha, a little help please?" she asks just before Jaune goes flying off, propelled by the bird faunus's spear.

Pyrrha waves off in the direction he has flown saying softly "I'm sorry." before the girls wander off towards the cliff in regards to the announcement over the intercom, pausing only briefly while Pyrrha retrieves her weapon, leaving a dazed Jaune in their wake..

The various teens find themselves on the cliff overlooking the forest, a majestic tableau laid out before them. Ozpin sips from his ever present mug, surveying the students before him before starting his customary speech. His quiet words are greeted with varying levels of attention as the participants listen and either watch the forest, or each other.

Blake pays only passing attention to his speech, just listening enough to make sure that things had not changed from what she was told to expect from others she had talked to. Instead, her attention was mostly on those around her, taking them in, studying their forms and stances and doing her best to decide who she would rather have as a partner for the next four years. She carefully studies those she knows already, quietly surveying them. Ruby bounces slightly on the balls of her feet, looking every inch the excited puppy, but her eyes are focused, ready. Weiss stands in a partial crouch, ears forward and back straight, eyes focused intently on the forest, on her goals. Her gaze sweeps across the blonde brawler, and Yang winks back at her from over the sunglasses she has placed before those intense lilac eyes.

Her inspection comes to an end as the line of catapults fires off, one after another firing the young hunters and huntresses into the air while the blonde haired lion faunus down the line tries to make some sort of query. Her eyes snap forward, her body ready to get launched into the unknown as her time comes, and she is flying.

She flicks her eyes about, surveying the sea of green flying past below her, and seeing who was also on the same path as she. Blake's attention is drawn to the shouting blonde brawler, as another excited whoop exits her throat, just before another blast from her gauntlets sends her accelerating even further, controlling her flight in mid air with wanton abandon. Blake lets a wry little smile cross her face for a moment before preparing for her entry in the forest. At the last moment, she flicks her ribboned blade out, looping around a tree branch to slow her fall, then in a series of athletic bounces, she comes to rest on a high bough, eyes alert as she surveys the scene once more, then slides like a ghost into the upper branches, making her own path towards the last boom she had heard from Yang's gauntlets. Of those that had passed this way, Yang seemed to be the best choice of her rather limited options. Her mind made up, she begins to make her way.

Yang lets out another loud laugh, a look of sheer joy on her face as she enters the upper canopy, taking the entry on crossed arms. With a joyous look on her face, she careens off one tree after another, before landing with a roll and a laughed "Nailed it." slipping from her grinning lips. She tucks the glasses away, ears flicking as she listens for a moment, then starts to saunter along. After a little bit she calls out "Ruby!" as she looks about, moving towards some noise she hears in the bushes, pushing them aside with a questioning "Ruby, is that you?" having to rely on her eyes, the wind blowing from the wrong direction to aid her nose in finding her wayward younger sister.

She pauses for a moment, looking at what she had found before a "Nope" pops from her mouth as she does a diving back roll from the Ursa's massive paw that swings through the space she had just been inhabiting. She lands back on her feet, her gauntlets once again snapping into place around her fists as she stares down the pair of Ursa, a grin on her face. "Can't we just talk about this?" She snarks as she dodges and weaves around the furious assault from the massive bear like Grimm. She is all laughs and jovial barbs until she sees a single golden strand of hair falling slowly to the ground after a particularly intense assault. Her eyes snap up, red replacing laughing lilac as she snarls out "You….You monster!" Then, the forest lights up as her Semblance activates, and the brawler goes from easy going and playful, to a raging beast of flame and vengeance.

What follows is fast, brutal, and luckily for the offending Ursa, brief. She turns on the other one, a snarled "What, you want some too!" slipping from her lips as the other Ursa stops, then collapses. The raven haired woman behind it looks at Yang with a quirked eyebrow, her golden eyes locking for a moment with the once again lilac of her new partner. "I could have taken him." is all that Yang says to her new partner, Blake.

Elsewhere, other teams are forming. Some are old friends, others are new acquaintances. And some, well, they don't exactly get off to a good start. One such pair is making their way from a forest fire that seems to have sprung up from the area they were just in.

"I told you I'm sorry." the brunette with red highlights says, her trusty companion held in a comforting way against her chest, her ears hidden among her messy loches. Her companion continues to stalk forward, in a true and righteous huff, her own ears perked forward at an aggressive angle, her long white hair trailing behind her in her signature side tail. Ruby sighs again, kicking at a stone as she follows along behind Weiss, wishing that her sister was there once again. If anyone would know how to smooth things over with the prickly heiress...Well, ok maybe not Yang, but at least she would be confident about what she did. About the only thing Ruby was sure about, was that she was sure she didn't know how to handle the aggressive young alpha.

Weiss looks over her shoulder once again, a little frown on her lips "You just need to learn to follow my lead. After all, I'm the obvious choice to be running whatever team we end up on. It's just the natural order of things." She says as she turns back forward, every line of her being screaming dominance and control. Inwardly she continues the same debate she had been having ever since the fight in the forest, trying to reconcile the fierce, independent warrior to the meek little mouse that is trailing behind her now. She purses her lips, lost in thought as a dark shadow sweeps over them from above.


	4. Chapter 4

(End Forever Fall part 1)

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of their amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Forever Fall, Part 2

As pairs form, some find themselves out of their element and for others, it is an insanity that they have grown to know very well over the years. The soft sound of hooves skipping along the greensward accompanies the laughing, excited voice of one Nora Valkyrie as she paces along backwards, all of her attention on her long time companion, Lie Ren. "That was AWESOME! You were all like….Hiya! And then….Watta! With a side of Wooooh!" she states excitedly, bouncing a little with each sound, accompanying gestures lending even more energy to her statements as she giggles once more.

Ren for the most part tunes out his excitable partners noises and statements, responding more by rote and instinct than anything else, his eyes sweeping the forest around the unusual pair. This is how things have been, for just about as long as they have been together. It is still hard for him to believe that the once quiet, shy girl has become this fountain of unrestrained energy. He spins at a snap from behind him, dropping into a ready stance as an Ursa bulls it's way out of the woods behind them. At the same time, he hears a noise from in front of them. He knows that he can always count on Nora to protect his back, if she doesn't get distracted that is.

As he moves to engage the Ursa that is now rushing at them, he hears a sound he has grown to fear more than anything else when it comes to their safety, and his sanity. Nora's joyful laughter, followed by a very loud, very close boom. Loud booms, and the sounds of things being hammered into a much less offensive shape are common enough sounds when one is dealing with an exuberant young lady who uses a grenade launcher/hammer. What is worrying is that particular tone of laughter, the manic, unrestrained nature of it.

Perhaps pancakes were not the best choice this morning…..

Elsewhere, what one could say was an even more unlikely duo is pushing their way out of the forest into a clearing, looking at a cave entrance in the stone face before them. The blonde maned lion looks towards his avian companion, his hand briefly touching the spot on his shoulder where her hand had so recently rested, feeling the strange pulsing warmth that still lingered there. "Pyrrha, what was that you did? You said you unlocked my aura...But, I mean, what...exactly...did you do? And, was that like, a spell or something...That whole 'Passing...Immortality' thing." He says, waving his hand about a bit.

Pyrrha gives him a fond little smile, then says in that same sure, quiet tone of voice "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She sighs softly, her fingers gliding slowly over the edge of her shield. "It's the words I learned when my aura was unlocked by my mother when I started to train. Just like it was done for hers, and on and on, back to the first hunter in my line." She smiles softly over at him. "Mother said that one day, I would truly understand what the words mean." She looks at the cavern before them, hesitating for a moment.

Jaune smiles over at her, looking at the cave. "This has to be it, right?" He says before walking into the darkness, relying on his ability to see in the dark, at least until it becomes truly pitch black. He knows that people respect someone who is confident, so being confident is a good thing, right? At least that is what his parents have always told him, and who is he to question his parents?

Pyrrha follows him, looking far less sure than her feline companion "I...Really don't know if this is the temple, Jaune. Where is everyone else…." she says as the darkness slowly consumes them. They wander on slowly ahead for a while, until a faint glow can be seen up ahead. Pyrrha's eyesight is not nearly as keen as the Arc's is, so she gently runs into his stopped form.

"Pyrrha? I...Don't think this is the temple…" he says with a gulp before turning and starting to push her out of the cave in a hurry, the Deathstalker they have roused hot on their heels.

As events unfold in other parts of the forest, one pair finds themselves at the clearing they are all looking for, gazing at the collection of pedestals, some containing chess pieces, others already empty. Yang looks over at her partner, and all she gets is a silent nod from her dark and brooding companion. The social butterfly continues to try and make inroads into the introverts shell as they walk towards the temple itself "So, why chess pieces? Do you think he wants us to put the moves on each other?" she says with a wink and a cheesy grin. "Maybe we are supposed to be horsing around?" She says as she looks at the white knight before her, grinning at her own horrid puns.

Blake's only reply is to sigh at the continued assault on humor her partner is attempting, having already been exposed to more horrid puns since they joined up than probably the rest of the year combined. She is still trying to puzzle out the blonde brawler, who doesn't seem to show any of the superiority that she has come to expect from the Faunus who lord over the lowly humans. After all, one of the main things that started the Broken Fang down the path they ended up taking was the superiority of the Faunus. But in the relaxed stance of her partner, she finds none of it.

*A/N*

Sorry for the long delay, life happened, and a horrid case of writers block combined with a flood of new ideas... Expect more on that later! Thank you all for reading, and sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get this up while I'm finishing the next section.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of their amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Players and Pieces, Part 1

A wolf and fox faunus find themselves dashing through the woods, a rather large shadow following them from above. The exact details of how they ended up in this situation seem to be the current topic of conversation, if one could be generous enough to call what is happening a conversation.

"I said I was sorry. It's not like anything really bad happened, after all…." the hyperactive red-themed girl says as she dashes along. "And I really do think it would have worked, if you know, you had just gone along with it." She says before blurring around a tree, keeping pace right along her partner.

The white themed partner looks to the side, her eyes narrowing and her ears flicking back for a moment. "How, exactly, do you think hitching a ride on a giant Nevermore would have ended? Please, enlighten me." she says in a disdainful, cold voice, her eyes flicking forward just in time to adjust her route to avoid some rough patches ahead of her.

"Oh, I'm sure it would have been fine…." Ruby says, looking just a bit sheepish. "Most of my ideas work out pretty good, if you know...You try them." She blurs through the rough patch and looks over at Weiss "You….Really just need to try and trust other people more."

She is met with silence for several long moments as her companion navigates a stretch, the shadow always behind them, only separated by the thick foliage over them. "I have been trained my whole life to lead, Ruby. It's not in my nature to follow suggestions unless I have asked for them. And your idea was preposterous. There is no way that could have worked out in any way that would be beneficial to me, much less you."

Ruby just shrugs again "You never know if you don't try! That is what I have always been taught! You can do anything, if you just try hard enough!" she says in her usual chipper manner, punching her free hand into the air for extra emphasis.

Her comment is met with a cold, distant look from her partner as they come closer to a large clearing in the woods. As they near the edge, their shadowy companion starts to circle off to the side. Weiss glances over at Ruby "Be ready for anything. Who knows what might be waiting for us up ahead?"

Meanwhile, in the clearing the Blake and Yang hear a loud crashing coming from the woods, followed by an Ursa breaking through the edge of the forest. As the two girls ready themselves for another round of Huntress on Grimm, the Ursa collapses before fading. An oddly disappointed goat-faunus girl looks down at the fading remnants, a definite pout on her face "Awwwww, it broke.." she says before seeing the others that occupy the clearing with her.

Almost immediately after, a winded looking snake-faunus boy breaks through the edge of the woods, leaning on his knees as the two of them make eye contact briefly. "Nora….Don't ever do that again." is all he says before he realizes he is speaking to a Nora-sized hole in the air.

Said girl has bounced her way over, and is eyeing the remaining pieces, much to the surprise and amusement, respectively, of the other two. Nora ooohs and ahhhs as the grabs the Rook, breaking into a brief little ditty about being 'The queen of the castle' before a sharp "Nora!" from the snake-faunus breaks her from her latest fantasy. With a "Coming Ren" She giggles and bounces back over.

Yang and Blake exchange puzzled looks, a silent little conversation seeming to take place before they are interrupted by a blonde-haired lion faunus landing in a heap after sailing through the air into the clearing, followed closely by a rather statuesque amazonian bird faunus, her long red hair like feathers trailing behind her as she spins, throwing up her shield to fend off the assault of the Deathstalker that is hot on her heels.

Adding to the chaos and havoc, a red and white themed pair bursts through the edge of the clearing, with a rather large Nevermore trailing almost lazily behind them. The duo scan the mess, then dash over to Yang and Blake. Ruby runs into Yang's waiting arms, drawing a soft 'Ooof' from the Bear faunus as she makes contact. "Yang! I'm so glad to see you! And Blake! Oh oh oh! Yang and Blake, I want you to meet my partner, Weiss Schnee! She is totally awesome and only a little intimidating…." she trails off, grinning sheepishly at the white haired heiress who is watching them all with a slightly disapproving look in her icey eyes.

When the Amazonian bird faunus lands in a crouch next to the assembled huntresses, Yang shakes her head "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can all die together!" she says as she throws up her hands, letting go of her diminutive little sister.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ruby says in her usual determined, quirky manner as she dashes to engage the Deathstalker, a round accelerating her towards her confrontation. There is a flash of red, a loud clang, and a rather confused looking Ruby looking at the basicly unfazed Deathstalker, her wolf ears flattening as she realizes she might have made a mistake. With an 'eep' she turns to run back, even as the Nevermore starts to make his pass. A barrage of dark feathers begins to spear into the ground, pinning Ruby's cloak and cutting off the abortive charge of one Yang Xio Long towards her now trapped sister.

As Ruby crouches down, huddling before the plunging stinger of the Deathstalker, there is a flash of white that passes Yang, and a wave of cold washes over Ruby. When she looks up, finding herself not impaled she meets the icy eyes of her partner. "You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style…." she hears her partner saying as she softly speaks "Weiss…" in a shocked tone.

Her partner continues as she rolls her eyes "I admit I can be a bit….Difficult…. But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together." she says as she leans forward, her ears not quite as forward as normal, her eyes locking with her erstwhile partners for a moment. "So, if you are done trying to show off, I will be…..Nicer." she says as she stands back up, her hand on her hip.

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby says softly, looking back down.. "I just want you to know that I can do this." she trails off, wrapping her arms around herself. She looks back up at a soft sound from her partner.

"Your fine." is Weiss says as she rolls her eyes a little bit, and starts to walk back towards the others. Her posture straightens, her ears and eyes lock forward as she puts back on the confidant, dominant Alpha look that she let drop for just a moment with her younger partner.

Ruby wraps her arms around her now tucked up legs, letting out a little sigh and whispering "Normal knees." softly to herself before standing back up, and looking around once more. She truly notices the Deathstalker struggling to free itself from the burst of ice that Weiss had used to contain its lethal plunge, even if only for a short while. She turns just in time to get hugged by Yang, feeling her ribs protest just a bit at the energetic sign of affection.

"I'm so glad your ok!" Yang says as she looks down at Ruby, then the sisters look up at the slowly circling Nevermore. The teens assemble once more, the sounds of the Deathstalker and Nevermore hanging over there conversations. "What are we going to do?" Jaune asks, a bit of panic clearly filling his voice, his body radiating uncertainty and distress.

Weiss is the one who responds first, a tilt of the head and a flick of the ears establishing her right to speak. "Look, there is no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." the young alpha says, as her partner nods and speaks up.

"She's right. Our mission is to take an artifact, and get back to the cliffs. There is no reason to even fight these things." she says as she draws a smile from Weiss, nodding to her partner in confirmation.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune says as he looks towards Pyrrha, drawing a shy little smile from her as well. The pairs of Ruby and Weiss grab the remaining White Knight, while Jaune and Pyrrha take the remaining White Rook.

Lie Ren looks at the Deathstalker as it gets closer to breaking free and turns to the others "Time to go." the quiet snake faunus says as the groups nod and start to head out. Ruby stops atop a rock, gazing back in the direction they are heading from as Yang stops, a smile on her face. The lone human of the group, Blake, looks at Yang curiously. "What is it?" the other quiet member of the pair says as she gazes at her partner. Yang just shakes her head as Ruby signals for them to keep going, then turns to Blake "It's nothing." she says as they all move towards the cliffs.

As they break into the clearing surrounding the cliffs, the Nevermore flies over them, and lands with a screech atop the tall tower of the sprawling ruins at the foot of the cliff, the Deathstalker bursting through the edge of the forest behind them.

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay, I kept poking and prodding this chapter, and finally just settled for the last bit I had done. I will begin to diverge more and more as the story progresses, and the differences in the characters from their natures make those changes necessary. In answer to a somewhat frequent question, the reason I have not posted much on pairings is that some pairings might change, some might develop later, and some I honestly want to be a surprise. There might be some unusual pairings in here, and some that might come quite a while down the road. Some will form, break, and be reforged. Some will be lost to time forever. Only time, and my talent, will tell!

Please R&R! As a writer, I love hearing from you all! The good, the bad, the indifferent!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of their amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Players and Pieces, Part 2

As the teens scatter, seeking cover and a better position, things become a montage of moments, images frozen in time in their memories. Pairs that work in tandem, trusting in each other to cover where one falters, and acts of reckless bravery. Necessity born of the moment, and wild inspiration. The dance of defense of Pyrrha and Jaune, the understanding of long association of Ren and Nora. Even the quick thinking action of Yang, Blake and Weiss. These are all things that will carry the young hunters and huntresses through the years to come, and set the stage for what they will become.

As the battle shifts and changes, trust is shown and bonds form. Orders are given, and the inklings of greatness show through, sometimes in the most unexpected places. The quick assessment of Jaune and the willingness to follow of Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora soon has the Deathstalker on the defensive, as the chess match of the battle plays out in unexpected ways. Momentary advantages are taken advantage of with no hesitation, just trust in the one giving the orders. As the Dealthstaker lies twitching, its body already beginning to turn to ash and dust, the attention of the four young warriors turns to the other stage, where the young huntresses are fighting against the massive Nevermore.

Where Jaune shows restraint and tactical planning, Ruby is a study in momentary inspiration and reaction. Wild ideas are carried to fruition, and enacted without a moment's hesitation. Inspiration leads to action, with even the prickly young Alpha, Weiss, following the wild suggestions of the young wolf. From Yang's seemingly reckless assault on the Nevermores gullet, to the elegant young Fox's encasing and ensnaring ice, its a carefully orchestrated and executed dance born in the heat of the moment.

As the first act of this mad dance of death ends, the stage is set for act two. Blake and Yang act with determination and trust, a weapon passed and caught, a literal line drawn. As Weiss takes her place, Ruby makes her entrance, landing in the exact spot that has been prepared for her. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss quips as she pulls back the impromptu bow, her gravity glyphs turning black as she draws Ruby in. "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby says in a surprisingly calm aside, her attention focused on her target, ears forward and eyes fixed. At the snarky little " Hrm, can I?" that slips from Weiss's lips, Ruby's focus slips for a moment, eyes going wide in surprise as she looks to her partner. She starts to ask a question, but is cut off by Weiss's indignant response, the fox's ears folding back. "Of course I can!" The moment of hesitation passes, the young wolf's attention once again totally focused on her target, her ears folding back aggressively. The unspoken signal given, Weiss launches her projectile as Ruby's semblance blossoms behind her.

All watch transfixed as Ruby flies like an arrow, like a bolt from the heavens towards her target, firing as she goes to maintain momentum and land on target. As the little reaper makes contact, Weiss continues her perfect execution, a series of glyphs blazing a trail as Ruby begins the third act in their little play, dragging the massive Grimm up the face of the cliff, each running step taken with total trust in her partner's abilities, eyes focused on the goal as she drags her prey to its doom.

With a jerk and a boom, she reaches the end of the trail, severing the head of the Nevermore as she lands, Crescent Rose resting across her shoulders as a trail of rose petals fills the wind. She steps to the edge of the cliff, gazing down at those below her, a small smile gracing her lips and a twinkle in her eye, having carried off her part of the plan and brought her friends safely to their goal.

The group of teens rejoins the rest of those who have completed this trial. The medical staff makes their rounds, checking on those that have returned in less than pristine shape, making assurances and tending to wounds.

Others gather to brag and speak of their greatness, of the battles won and trials passed. This group seems to be lead by one Cardin Winchester, the bird faunus spreading his wings slightly in a sign of dominance and aggression, especially as he glares at the few humans in their midst. His eyes keep darting towards one Blake Belladonna, who has the gaul to be associating with her betters.

Ren and Nora are speaking quietly together, well, quietly in Ren's case, while Nora feels the need to replay out everything that happened rather loudly and animatedly. Jaune and Pyrrha, on the other hand are talking about the fight, with Pyrrha making little motions of her hands as she replays the fight, giving little suggestions as the pairs heads lean in towards each other intently.

Weiss stands slightly apart, close enough to be associated with the other three, but clearly showing her distance, as well. As is proper for her. Even if it is a bit lonely at times. Blakes quiet observations and to the point comments are met with the energy of the pair of half sisters, more than making up for their partners.

Eventually, they are released back to the hall to gather their belongings and make themselves ready for the presentation that will follow. A momentous moment in their young lives, and an announcement that will set all the pieces into their places before the true games begin.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is the one I have had written out for a while, my first major story element that sets the stages for all the ones to come, and a place where things can diverge from canon into the story I am telling.

Please, any comments, suggestions, or reviews will be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of his amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Leader of the Pack.

The various teams stand about, looking at each other and the others gathered here, waiting for the official announcements made one by one by Headmaster Ozpin. Some talk quietly amongst themselves, others watch those near them warily. In one group, a pair of sisters are hugging each other, an act that seems to happen way too often for the likes of one Weiss Schnee, for whom such acts of familial bonding are odd and unfamiliar, to say the least. The Schnee stands with her usual poise, back straight, chest out, and ears alert. She knows that there is only one appropriate choice for the team leader, it has to be her. She has the best education, the best standing, and the best breeding out of all of them. She clenches her teeth, the only subtle sign on the storm of thoughts raging in her head. She just has to be the leader, she has to prove herself. She performed one very rare act of rebellion, demanding to go to Beacon instead of Atlas as her Father wished. While she was there, she would never be out of the shadow of her sister, and thus would never be able to fully come into her own. She had to prove herself worthy of the title she carried now by default, show that she was the proper one to lead the family. She just hoped the pair of dolts that she was saddled with would not slow her down, and that the human would know her place, and follow her lead.

When there names were called, as they stood there in a line before all the rest, being judged by the others, Weiss stood with lifted chin. She was ready to receive what was hers by right, by tradition. In ancient times, it would have been Yang, the strongest of them, that would have been the leader. But they had advanced beyond that, they had found the value in intelligence, social standing, political power and wealth. Being the leader of this team was just the first step in a long climb to the top.

Needless to say, her hopes and dreams came crashing down around her perfect, white ears as Ozpin says a phrase that will forever change her fate. A few simple words that would define everything about her time at Beacon, and change the proud young alpha's life in ways she could never comprehend.

"Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose. You shall form team RWBY, lead by….." He pauses for a moment "Ruby Rose. Congratulations." The others cheer, the sisters embrace and only Blake stays silent. Surely, Weiss must have heard him wrong?

After they exit the stage amidst what Weiss can only take to be critical, judging stares from the other students she strides angrily back and forth while chewing on her inner lip. It's a horrid habit, and shows a lack of confidence she was always told, but right now it is excusable. She ignores the other dolts on her team, waiting impatiently for Headmaster Ozpin, and his shadow Professor Goodwitch to make their way off the stage.

She breaks away from them, advancing on the older duo. "Headmaster, I would wish a word with you." She is glad that he, at least, can't tell how aggravated she is, even if she knows that the Lion faunus at his side can. She can't help it, the little twitch in her ear, the smell that is hopefully covered by her perfume and scents. It's just that this whole situation is impossible.

He regards her neutrally, sipping from his ever present mug. "And what may I do for you, Miss Schnee? I imagine there must be a reason for your state, hrm?" He says, something about his gaze, the tone of his voice setting her back. Some primal portion of her mind reels back, not fully understanding what just happened. She finds herself swallowing hard, then locking eyes with him, for just a moment.

"I wish to discuss matters regarding my team with you. In private." She says as calmly and forcefully as she can, her body falling back into well trained and rehearsed subtle shows of power and dominance. She mentally curses herself, figuring it was just some fluke, some momentary lapse in her caused by the shock of his decision.

Professor Goodwitch looks at her, matching her show of dominance with one of her own. "All decisions in this are final, young lady. Headmaster Ozpin has decided, and that is the end of the matter. It would be best if you learned to follow the lead of your elders, kit." Her display of dominance wilts in a moment at Ozpin's raised hand, his eyes looking at the young Schnee over the rim of his mug.

"So, you object to my decision, Miss Schnee? I would like to hear the reasons why. Why do you disagree with what I think is best for you, and the other students of my school?" The earlier unease is gone, like it had never happened as he stands there, erect but relaxed.

She nods, taking a more aggressive stance towards him "It is only natural that I should be the leader, of course. I'm much better trained, more powerful, and born to lead. It is only natural that I should be the leader of this team. It's best that the others learn how things really work in this world." She says with a lift of her chin.

She is barely aware of the rest of team RWBY gathering behind her, watching what is going on with a mixture of confusion and concern. Yang slowly narrows her eyes, her ears folding back as her eyes slowly turn red, until she feels a gentle touch on her hand and looks down at the softly smiling face of her little sister. That seems to snap her out of her impending rage, even if for just a moment.

As Glynda once again starts to object, Ozpin silences her with a lift of his hand "So, you want me to go against all precedent, and change my choice, do you? You wish to prove that you are the better choice to lead this team, that your natural talents and leadership abilities make you the only logical choice." He sips once more from his mug as the young lady silently stews over what he has said "Very well, if you can prove to me that you are the better leader, I will change it. In one week's time, you will have a duo's match to settle this matter."

Weiss braces herself, her eyes narrowing the tiniest amount "And I can presume that one duo will be Ruby Rose and her sister, Yang Xiao Long. While I will be leading the human, Blake Belladonna?" She says in the calmest, most level voice she can muster.

Ozpin smiles at her "That is how your father would have done it, I am sure. No, Miss Schnee. You will lead Yang Xiao Long in combat against Ruby Rose and miss Belladonna. This is a test of team leadership, and having a pair that have trained and fought together most of their lives would not be a true test of such things. Now, I will give you a week to prepare Miss Schnee. Best you make the best of it." He looks past her, taking a sip from his mug "That is, if Miss Rose has no objections?"

Ruby meets his gaze for a moment, then looks down and lets her fringe cover her eyes as she shakes her head slowly "I..Just want us all to get along, and...and to be friends. If...this is what happens, it's ok." She looks over at her sister, smiling softly, then at Blake. "I never really counted on being leader, but…." she looks back at Ozpin "I will do my best. It's a team building exercise, after all." she says with a soft smile on her lips, one that doesn't make it to her eyes.

Yang looks down at her with concern "Are you sure, Pup? I won't go along with this if you aren't. But...If you are sure…." she locks eyes with Weiss. "We will do our best to fight against you, Ruby. I have too much respect for you to do otherwise." Her fierce gaze conveys both her conviction, and the promise of her words. There is no falsehood in her words or stance, only confidence born of a fierce sense of achievement that lurks under her sunny disposition.

**A/N

So...The first truly major divergence. I want to know what your thoughts and feelings are so far. I love input from my readers! So, please R&R!

And in response to an earlier request, the faunus traits of each of the characters so far!

(They are in the character descriptions, but in case you missed them!)

Ruby Rose: Wolf Faunus, ears

Weiss Schnee: Artic Fox, ears

Yang Xiao Long: Bear, ears

Blake Belladonna: Human!

Jaune Arc: Lion, mane

Pyrrha Nikos: Bird, feathers for hair

Lie Ren: Snake, snakeskin

Nora Valkyrie: Goat, goat legs.

(Yes, JNPR are all a bit of oddballs, as faunus go)

Glynda Goodwitch: Lioness, ears

Ozpin: Human!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of his amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Leader of the Pack: A bad case of Freezer Burn.

"No! Not like that! Are you even listening to me, you arrogant, brash, brute!" Weiss says as she rubs at the twitch under ler left eye. She takes a moment to compose herself, then addresses her temporary partner again. "You need to let me take the lead, so that we can use your power to finish them off after I weaken them. What part of this are you not getting? How is my perfect plan going to work if you don't even follow this simple bit?"

Yang rolls her shoulders, stepping back and out of her stance. "Listen here, Princess. If you think that any plan will survive contact with my sis, then you really are out of your league here. I've trained with her my whole life, and if there is one thing that Ruby is, it's adaptive. She thinks of her feet, and rarely sticks to a plan longer than she has to. But hey, what do I know? I'm just the person who has trained with her her whole life, and knows how she thinks." She shakes her head, tossing her unruly mane of hair over her shoulder again. "But it's your show, Princess. I'll do what you tell me to."

Weiss glares at her, her ears aggressively set forward. "I should have guessed you would try to undermine me! I should have known that Professor Ozpin would seek to undermine me in some way! All to prove that he was correct all along!" She says with a huff, her eyes narrowing. "I will prove him wrong, even if I have to do it all by myself. If you won't follow my orders, and obey me, then I don't need you." She says as she starts to turn away, then looks back over her shoulder again "And don't call me princess. My name is Weiss. Or Miss Schnee."

After a moment of quiet staring, Weiss shakes her head "That is enough for now. We should get to class. We can't be late. At least one of us actually cares about our grades." She turns to go, stopping when she feels a Yang stepping up behind her. "What is it, Miss Xiao Long?" She says with a huff.

"Don't keep pushing Ruby away, ok? Regardless of what happens at the end of the week, you are still partners. You will still be working together for the next several years, and you still need each other to make it through this. Together." Yang says, the heat having already left the blonde brawlers voice. "And please, just call me Yang. I'm just Yang, not Miss Xiao Long. We are a team. We have to have each others backs, and learn to trust each other."

"Miss Xiao Long. Yang. You still don't get it. Your wrong about one thing." She starts to walk away, not even looking back as she delivers her final statement. "I don't need any of you."

Classes that day, like the ones for the last couple, are awkward to say the least. Where Yang and Blake sit together, working together, the same can not be said for Ruby and Weiss. Yes, the conversations between Yang and Blake might be mostly one sided, but at least they are there. Ruby and Weiss on the other hand, are a different story. Ruby's attempts at friendship, or at least closing some of the growing gap between them are met with cold indifference, and barely hidden contempt. Yes, this is how Weiss does seem to treat those that she doesn't have a direct need for, but for the others that are developing their teams and partnerships around them, it is the unspoken elephant in the room.

This pattern continues though the day, class after class, and into and through the lunch period as well. Even in the team combat lessons, Weiss is stand offish, staying a bit apart and observing more than contributing. Studying, looking for gaps and holes. Analyzing her team and not working to become a better part of it. The training session ends on a relatively sour note for the other three, with Weiss pulling Yang aside for another private training lesson.

After she is sure that it is just the two of them, Weiss sits Yang down so that she can address her properly. The blonde brawler doesn't look impressed, but goes along with it, not wanting to set off the prickly Alpha if she can help it. "...And I noticed that Ruby tends to leave this gap in her defences. I'm sure that we can take advantage of that. Timing is everything. I just wish that human would show me more that I can work with…." Weiss trails off as she stands in front of Yang, taking advantage of the height advantage to further express her dominance over her blonde partner.

Yang shakes her head "You know, you should be pointing these out to Ruby. She is your partner, and anything you can do to help her become a better Huntress will help both of you." Yang says as she crosses her arms over her ample chest, a finger tapping away on the opposite bicep.

Weiss just looks at her like she has grown not a second head, but a third. "And why would I want to help someone I am competing against? Are you still trying to undermine my chances?" She says with an aggressive tilt to her ears and a narrowing of her eyes. Her hands, placed carefully behind her back, squeeze each other tightly.

Yang shakes her head "No, I have never once tried to undermine you, Weiss. Your just so focused on winning this match, that you are missing the big picture is all." Yang says as she stands up, rolling her shoulders to loosen them up again.

"And what would that be. Enlighten me, Miss Xiao Long?" Weiss mentally prepares herself, having worked with Yang enough now to know the signs that the blonde bear faunus was itching for a physical release to her building tension.

Yang snaps her gauntlets into place, taking her stance. "That we are a team, before and after this. That we are going to be fighting against our own partners, and we need to make things work after this for the next four years."

Weiss prepares Myrtenaster, dropping into her stance as well. "Things will be fine once we establish the proper order in the team. Once things are how they should be, then we will work on becoming a better team." Her hand starts to drift towards her scar for a moment, then she shakes her head and slides back into her stance. "We just have to restore the proper order of things. I'm a Schnee, I must be the team leader. I always have to be the Alpha." She says then moves to engage her temporary partner.

Later, a disgruntled lioness watches a replay of the events that transpired in the training area as she paces in front of Ozpin's desk, her crop slapping into her open palm of her off hand, then being flexed between them. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. What if word of your little arrangement gets out? What if they are not able to function as a team after this? How will we explain the change in leadership?" She paces and fumes just a bit, casting angry glances at the human who sits behind his desk, his ever present mug cradled in his fingers as he sips away with a disinterested look on his face.

"Patience, Glynda. I have made a lot of mistakes. More than anyone else ever has, but once again, this is not one of them. All four of them have lessons to learn from this. Lessons that will carry them through their time here, and into the world beyond. And none of them will speak of this little arrangement, of that I assure you." He says as he watches the screen.

"But how can you be sure of that, Ozpin? All it would take is one of them speaking of it, and the whole system you have created could come crashing down! What makes these four so important, so special? Is it the Schnee girl? Or maybe it's the Rose girl? Both of them carry important legacies, yes, but not enough to risk everything we have built here!" Glynda glares at him again, then continues to pace.

"Miss Schnee would not want anyone to know that she is seeking out special treatment. Miss Rose does not wish to make anyone uncomfortable, so she will not say anything about it. Miss Xiao Long, under her brash exterior, is very much the mother hen of the group and wants them all to get along. And do I even need to say anything about our quiet Miss Belladonna?" He arches an eyebrow at her for a moment as he takes another sip.

Glynda sighs, then straightens her back and looks at him once more "I trust you, Ozpin. I just wish I knew what your long game was here." She turns back to watch the screen some more, eyes intent and ears forward.

"In due time, Professor Goodwitch. In good time." He says cryptically as he, too, watches the events unfolding before him.

**A/N!

Yes, I know this fic doesn't always portray Weiss in the best of lights...But there are reasons for this. She is one of my favorite characters, and I love seeing her growth. Things will be explained, and things will make sense.

I will be diverging a bit from canon here and there, sometimes a bit more than a bit. Changes create change, and ripples make waves.

Please R&R! We enjoy your feedback, and your thoughts! We like to know what we are doing right, and especially what we are doing wrong! Writers can only improve with the feedback and patience of you, our readers.

Till the next time!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own or lay claim to any of the characters or concepts that this story stems from, only the characters and concepts that I have brought. I thank Monty and the rest of the RT crew for giving us this, and add to it with the deepest of respect.

(A special thanks to AYangThang, for helping me develop this idea, and allowing me to take bits and pieces of their amazing piece of work and add them to my own)

By Oum I give you…

Leader of the Pack: Catching Ladybugs.

As a day of classes draws to a close, and Weiss and Yang go off to their special training, another unlikely pair heads for theirs. At the insistence of Blake, they are holding their special training in a secluded part of the campus, well away from any prying eyes that are not specifically following the red and black themed pair. With well-practiced skills, Blake makes sure that they have not been followed, once again.

"Ok, it's safe for us to start, Ruby." Blake says as she stretches, then prepares herself, hearing the tell tale sounds of Crescent Rose unfolding into it's combat form. She casts a unnoticed glance to her temporary partner, taking in the little cues that she can't help but give off on the state of her mind, like her ears being folded back just a bit, and the way her eyes drop to the ground. With a sigh, the quiet member of the team walks over, looking at their team leader "You can't let this get to you. You need to keep focused, or their won't be a point in us even trying. Look, Professor Ozpin thought you were good enough to be the team leader, he believed in you. You need to believe in yourself. It will be fine, Ruby. We just have to get through this, and then…. Figure out where to go from there." Blake shifts a little, not really liking the role she finds herself in, but doing her best to work with it. Inwardly, she vows to leave this kind of stuff to her own partner, knowing that the extroverted Yang is much better suited to this kind of thing.

With a sheepish little grin, and a flick on an ear, Ruby straightens and looks at Blake. "I know that, really. I do, honest! It's just…. I just want us to all get along, and to work together. I mean, look at us! We are a team, but….. It would be hard to tell. And that's not how it should be!" The bouncy brunette speedster starts to pace, Crescent Rose resting across her petite shoulders. "Things should be awesome! I am on a team with my sister, the sneakiest….I mean, stealthiest person in Beacon, and I won't even start on Weiss! She is amazing! And here we are, not working together. I just don't get it. We should be bonding, and doing team things! We are all in the same room, but we haven't had one pillow fight, or late night chatting session. It's just, not what I thought it would be!" she deflates a bit, sighing. "I will just be glad when this is all over. I don't like it, Blake." She sighs and gets herself ready, trying to focus once more. "So, shall we start from where we left off?" She points at the two rather abused looking sets of posts that sit towards the middle of the field they are in.

Blake nods, adjusting her ribbon and testing her weapon. "Yes, I think we should. I think our best advantage is teamwork. And the suggestions you are making, they will help us. In the end, I think they will help all of us, even Weiss. On your cue, Ruby." She says, flicking a glance towards Ruby, her attention on the pair of posts, one painted yellow, the other white.

Ruby nods, feeling her heart starting to race, and that excitement starting to bubble up in her veins. "Ok, let's try this again. :Ladybug!" She calls out before the two begin racing towards the targets, weaving and slipping around each other before their high-speed dance begins. Each one strikes in a continuous, fluid stream. One attack leads to another from both of them, striking from all side, and odd angles. Ruby's suggestions and Blakes observations fuel this barrage, a melding of their styles pulled off by the innovative member of the team.

After a couple repeats of the team maneuver, they drop into an intense sparring session once more, learning each others own styles better, and seeing where the issues with each are. It's a high speed dance, one of strikes and fluid dodges, each one elusive in their own way. Between Ruby's speed, and Blakes clones, not many blows land. Those that do are mostly Blake's, being the more experienced fighter of the pair, but that is not to say that Blake doesn't have her own share of close calls. She finds it just a little intimidating how quickly the young wolf faunus learns and adjusts, shivering just a bit thinking of what it would have been like to potentially face the young huntress in training if she had kept to her previous path.

When they call their training session to a halt, the two of them go and clean up before getting their suppers before heading back to the room. Once their, they find the other half of Team RWBY going about their own business, Yang sitting on her bed reading her scroll while Weiss diligently works away on her lessons. Yang looks up, and waves with a goofy grin on her face as the other two enter the room, while Weiss just continues to ignore them, even when Ruby moves over to try to talk to her aloof partner.

With a little shake of her head at Weiss and Ruby, Yang pats her bed in invitation to the quiet Blake. With a sigh, Blake sits on the edge of Yang's bed, looking at her expectantly, asking without a word what it is that Yang wants. The silent conversation is not going unnoticed by a frowning Weiss, who's ear flicks in annoyance at the prattling, rambling talk from Ruby and the other set of partners sharing some sort of silent conversation. Weiss grits her teeth, determined to not give in to her own desire to be away from all of them, not being willing to risk some sort of clandestine plot that might be happening literally right behind her back.

Yang gives Blake a grin that instantly has her partner on her guard, then shows her what she is looking at on her scroll. A cover from a band's new album, a pair of bear faunus, from the ears perched atop their heads, walking away from the camera topless, with the bands name plastered across their lower halves "Bear Naked Ladies." With a long-suffering sigh, Blake shakes her head and rises, slipping to her own bed with a sigh "I can't even believe you sometimes, Yang." Is all she says as she settles down with one of her ever present books.

Ruby sighs, walking over to see what Yang has, then flushing and swatting her sister "Yang! I can't believe you sometimes! Gah! Why do you…..what! Gah!" she throws up her hands, heading to her own bed, a shade of red matching the highlights in her hair gracing her cheeks. Yang starts to get up, intending to see what Weiss's reaction might be, then at the cold, indifferent attitude of her current partner, she sighs and settles back down as she continues to read her scroll, not noticing how Weiss's hand clutches her pen just a bit harder.

Weiss takes a deep, cleansing breath in through her nose, and out her mouth as she focuses herself back on her work. She knows that she must remain a bit distant, because that is what she has been taught her whole life. It doesn't make feeling left out any better, it's just how things must be. Her hand starts to drift to her scar once more, then with a little shake of her head, and a conscious thought to make her ears stand back up she goes back to her work. After all, she doesn't need friends. She doesn't need to feel like she fits in. It's not like she has ever had any of that, that anyone has ever actually been there for her besides her sister and the family butler. Everyone else just wants something from her, and that is why they try to get in her good graces.

After all, that is what it means to be a Schnee. To be an Alpha by right of birth and breeding. Because there really is no other choice for her.


End file.
